portalquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Portal Lords
The Portal Lords are finally descending upon Ember in order to rule and shape it to their liking, and they’re calling upon your Guilds to join Factions and compete against one another for a ton of potential rewards! Thread Portal Lords Events After Heroes have explored thousands of floors in the Dungeon, twelve Portal Lords have awoken and now look to impose their will on the world of Ember- but only one may rule! In this event, Guild Leaders will add their Guild’s might to one of the three Portal Lords’ Factions, based on the rewards they want to win, or the Aspect- Focus, Finesse, or Fury- they wish to uphold. After choosing a Faction, individual Guild Members will complete specific Quests for that Portal Lord in order earn Glory, and ultimately, rewards! These events will take place as multi-day events that occur roughly every other week to start out. Choosing a Faction Guild Leaders and Commanders can select the Faction of their choice based on a variety of reasons. While some may choose their Portal Lord for aesthetic reasons, be wary! Each Portal Lord has his or her or…its…own set of rewards. Every Faction competes against each other for a Faction-only cosmetic prize as the end. However, each Guild within that Faction ALSO competes against Guilds within the same Faction for powerful rank rewards. Is there a specific reward you want? Want to join up with other Guilds to lead a specific Faction to the top? Want to avoid facing off against other tough Guilds for the ranked rewards? The choice is ultimately yours. Choosing Quests and Earning Glory After your Guild chooses a Faction, Members can begin selecting Quests and completing their tasks to earn Glory (the primary scoring) for your Portal Lord. Quests selected from the Guild Quest Board are taken by that player and unable to be chosen by other Guild Members. Each Guild Member can complete 3 Quest Selections per day, and will receive more at Server Time midnight (12am CT). One during the Event, you can also use Diamonds to get one additional Quest Selection. Don’t worry if you miss a day, any unused Quest Selections for that day stack with new ones, they don’t disappear! Quests are broken up into four categories based on how many times they can appear as well as how difficult they are. These categories are: Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Epic. Rarer Quests earn you more Glory, but they’re tougher to complete within their specified time limit. Chose a Quest that’s too difficult for you? No worries, you can always Abandon Quests to move onto something else - though this still consumes one of your daily selections. If your Guild would like to remove a certain quest from the Quest Board, Leaders and Commanders can Dismiss them to temporarily remove them from the rotation. Selecting or Dismissing Quests creates space for new Quests to begin to generate after a cooldown. Keep in mind, the rarer the Quest, the longer it takes to appear. Having the right Guild Members choose the right Quests each day will be what separates the Faction Flunkies from the real Portal Lord Champions! Collecting Rewards Let’s talk about the most important thing: rewards! While bragging rights for winning is a reward in and of itself, you’ll be happy to know these Portal Lords also bring with them three different ways to earn prizes. Tiered Rewards can be earned while the competition is going on, whereas the Lord’s Prize and the Guilded Bounty rewards are given out at the completion of the event. Tiered Rewards As your Guild earns Glory, Tiered Rewards will regularly become unlocked. Once a Tier is unlocked, each Member may choose from one of three rewards at that benchmark for themselves. Tiered Rewards are broken up by six different value groups that get better and better as you continue to unlock them. Unlock enough and you’ll even be able to get some Epic Gear Shards (assuming it’s available on your server)! Lord’s Prize The Lord’s Prize is the given out at the end of the Portal Lords event and is arguably the most valuable. It contains a combination of typical rewards, cosmetic rewards, and even some Epic Gear Shards (same disclaimer!) Hitting Tiered Reward milestones helps improve these rewards, but the best rewards reserved for the Top 20 Guilds within that Faction (the #1 Guild even gets a special bonus)! Guilded Bounty The final prize is the Guilded Bounty. Similar to the Lord’s Prize, this is given out at the end of the Event. However, this single reward is given out to all within the winning Faction. It’s within this Chest, that you might even find some unique Skins, that count towards your Cosmetics stash!